


take it back, make it right

by SpicyJam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Hunk (Voltron), Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: Hunk had just begun drooling against the sheets when Shiro slotted in a third finger. Shiro hauled him up by the waist, sticking him on his hands and knees, and Hunk tried to roll over onto his back but Shiro kept him right where he wanted him.“I’d stop that if I were you.” He teased, making sure to stretch his rim wide. He wanted his entry to be smooth so that he could fuck into him hard and fast. “Unless youreallywant me to pin you down.”---Shiro is fed up with Hunk acting as nothing but a shield, and teaches him a lesson he won't ever be forgetting.





	take it back, make it right

**Author's Note:**

> i loved writing this im Dead
> 
> here's the prompt!
> 
> _if you’re still taking prompts... how about hunk getting topped by shiro?? and shiro just hauling his legs up or turning him over, and hunk has never been so manhandled in his life but dAMN if it isnt the hottest thing... shiro whispering filthy things to him as hunk keens and moans and just Melts_

Hunk wiped sweat from his brow as he exited his Lion, helmet hooked under his arm as he stumbled down the ramp. That last battle had been full of close calls, particularly for Hunk seeing as he was the resident ‘shield’.

Everyone met each other in the middle of the hangars, post-battle grins matching each and every face.

That is, until, Shiro sidled up and slapped his hand against Hunk’s shoulder, squeezing it tight. “Can I talk to you?”

“Uh.” Hunk took in the pinched way he held his brows, and how his other hand was clenched in a fist at his side.

“Sure.” He looked to everyone else, who quickly turned their heads away. “I’ll see you guys later.”

Shiro hardly waited for him to finish before he was dragging Hunk away, tugging him along by his wrist. He hardly pulled him far, only enough for the doors to shut automatically.

He pressed Hunk against the wall, capturing his hands when they shot up in surprise, and frenched him so hard that Hunk’s toes curled in his boots. Shiro’s leg dipped between Hunk’s thighs, pressing against his crotch, and Hunk’s subsequent squeak was lost to the heavy kiss.

When he pulled away, Hunk only looked at him, dazed.

“Never do that again.” Shiro demanded, tilting Hunk’s head up with his thumb. “Am I clear?”

Words blitzed from Hunk’s brain for a solid minute, and he had to remember how to rework his tongue before he could properly respond. “Do what??”

Shiro huffed an angry breath from his nose as he buried his face against the sweaty mess that was Hunk’s hair. “Don’t  _sacrifice_  yourself like that. You got hit so many times **—**  I just…” He groaned, and then tugged Hunk down the hall again. “Come on.”

Hunk stumbled to catch up. “I… didn’t mean to scare you or anything.” He apologized. “But I have more shields than the others. I’m more sturdy.” Hunk patted his chest, purposefully forgetting that brief, heart-stopping moment in the battle where he’d been hit so hard that his comms were busted and Yellow couldn’t move.

Shiro’s heart had plummeted, and he wasn’t sure it would ever stop ringing in his ears. Hunk continued on, even as Shiro unlocked his room and ushered him in. “Besides, I’m like… the strongest out of the team. Nothing can keep me down for too long.” He laughed, and Shiro sat him down to begin undressing him.

It was a familiar ritual they’d begun to take part in. After a battle, they would go to either Hunk’s or Shiro’s room and undress one another so they could take a nice warm shower and cuddle until they needed to be productive. Usually they would have a debriefing first, but Shiro seemed a bit on edge after Hunk’s earlier stunts.

So color Hunk surprised when, as soon as he was down to his smalls, Shiro pressed him down on the bed and began to kiss him again. He still had his armour on compared to Hunk being in nothing but a pair of briefs, and they both were sweaty and grimy.

That first problem was quickly solved as Shiro threw off the metal parts of his outfit, leaving him only in the black undersuit. He kept Hunk successfully trapped against the bed by hoisting his legs up and pressing down against his quickly growing erection.

With him distracted like that, Shiro pulled down the upper half of his undersuit. He looked at Hunk so heated that he  _felt_  his gaze trailing across his exposed skin.

Shiro’s fingers brushed against a spot against Hunk’s stomach, and the latter let out a pained gasp. When he strained his neck down to look at the blooming, purpling bruise, he realized it was from when he’d been slammed into Yellow’s dashboard after crashing into an enemy cruiser. Whoops.

Shiro pressed an apologetic kiss against the bruise, sweet and gentle before he lifted Hunk as if he weighed the same as a feather and flipped him onto his front. Shiro straddled the back of his thighs, leaning down to whisper directly in Hunk’s ear, “'Nothing can keep you down’, huh? You wanna test that out with me?”

Hunk may have let out an unattractive wheeze at that, and Shiro  _laughed_  at him, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. “You’d better just hold on for the ride, this time.” Was all the warning he got before Shiro began.

He kept Hunk down by pressing between his shoulders, not hard enough to hurt, but enough for there to be a constant pressure at his back. With his other hand, he pulled down Hunk’s briefs so that they were snuggly trapped just under his ass. The front still had his hardening cock trapped in the fabric, and it caused a pleasant friction whenever his hips jolted.

Shiro slicked his fingers with spit instead of lube **—**  because no way was he pausing this to find their half-empty bottle **—**  and began to finger him open. He started with two, just so Hunk could feel the pleasant stretch, and, after two or three testing thrusts, began to piston them in and out.

Hunk’s moan was muffled against the sheets, and Shiro used his knee to spread Hunk’s legs wider to give himself more leverage.

Because the two of them were no strangers to the other’s body, Shiro knew  _exactly_  where to press and to fondle to drive Hunk wild, and he used that knowledge to barely  _nudge_  those spots, teasing his prostate especially. He barely grazed it with the tips of his fingers, even as Hunk tried to hump back against them.

Hunk opened his mouth to start begging already for Shiro to touch him like he meant it, but he was interrupted every time when Shiro dipped his head down to kiss him, or pressed his fingers in deeper.

Hunk had just begun drooling against the sheets when Shiro slotted in a third finger. Shiro hauled him up by the waist, sticking him on his hands and knees, and Hunk tried to roll over onto his back but Shiro kept him right where he wanted him.

“I’d stop that if I were you.” He teased, making sure to stretch his rim wide. He wanted his entry to be smooth so that he could fuck into him hard and fast. “Unless you  _really_  want me to pin you down.”

An aroused throb pulsed through Hunk’s cock again, and Shiro hummed as if he were completely oblivious to what he was doing.

Just to be a tease, he switched back to two fingers and fucked Hunk with those for an extra few minutes, murmuring in his ear exactly what was about to happen to him; how Shiro was going to keep him pressed flat against the bed as he fucked him, flip him however he wanted and make him cum completely untouched.

“Now get these nice and lubed up, sweetheart.” Shiro said before he pressed his fingers against Hunk’s lips, which the latter greedily sucked into his mouth and lavished with his tongue.

Saliva dripped down his knuckles, and he had to distract Hunk with a kiss in order to get them back, which he gladly gave. He shoved down the rest of his suit and, with his now wet hand, began to stroke himself off.

Hunk stayed mostly prone underneath him, though he did spread his legs and reach between them to palm at his own dick. Shiro tsk’d at that and, when he was finished slicking himself up, he spanked his palm against the curve of Hunk’s rear end. The latter gasped at the sharp sting that quickly faded, which morphed into a loud groan as Shiro began to press in.

The head went in easy, and Shiro shoved himself fully in with a single thrust that had Hunk keening. Shiro fucked him, bouncing their hips together as he continued to murmur in his ear. “Still think you’re the strongest?”

He lifted Hunk’s leg and rolled him onto his side, hardly pausing in his thrusts. This gave him a whole new angle to fuck in at. Hunk’s toes curled once again that evening as Shiro pummeled his prostate, keeping him spread wide with barely any effort on his part.

Hunk wasn’t used to being the one getting lifted and turned and pulled every which way. He was barely used to anybody  _trying_  to do so **—**  but Shiro made sure that Hunk realized that he was more than willing to grab him and hold him down if he wanted to. Something about the fact that he could at any moment, just like he was now, had his stomach coiling **—**  a sign that he was going to cum and cum  _hard_. He felt himself go tense, and even as he tried to buck against the punishing pace, Shiro kept his legs spread open as wide as they could go. His ankle was nearly behind his ears, and he didn’t want to  _think_  about how much deeper Shiro could go if he’d shoved Hunk onto his back and fucked him like that.

Well, actually he did. But he wasn’t sure if his brain would be able to handle it.

Shiro leaned back, letting Hunk’s leg rest against his shoulder. “You look so good for me like this.” He praised, and Hunk squeaked when he circled his palm around Hunk’s girth and jerked it just a handful of times before he immediately let go, the tease. “Taking everything I give you.”

To prove his point, he slowed his pace to less than slow and extremely unsatisfying, pressed so deep inside of him that he barely pulled out an inch before he was pushing in again.

He continued that snail’s pace despite Hunk’s desperate moans and the way he tried to squeeze himself from Shiro’s hold, to rock back against him or to jerk himself off or  _something_.

“Shiro,  _please_ do something.” Hunk groaned. His hands had been caught while he tried to sneak his way to his dick so that he could finally  _finish,_ and Shiro kept them locked above his head, squeezing his own hand tight around Hunk’s wrists.

Shiro got that shit-eating grin on his face, and Hunk knew  _exactly_  what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth. “I’m already doing something.”

“I hate you.” Hunk groaned. Shiro laughed as he leaned down to press an apologetic kiss against his neck, rolling Hunk over onto his back.

He released Hunk’s wrists, hooking his elbows underneath each of Hunk’s knees to spread his legs wide. Hunk held on to the sheets as Shiro fucked into him again, holding on tight unless he wanted to be shoved up the sheets and into the headboard.

Shiro hadn’t even built the pace up all the way again before Hunk was coming all over himself. He tensed, cumming so hard that it reached as high as his  _chest_ , but Shiro fucked him through his release. And continued to thrust, even as Hunk began to twist and pull against him, vision going white from how sensitive his nerves suddenly felt, especially when Shiro pressed directly against his prostate.

He gasped Shiro’s name, pleading for some sort of mercy, but Shiro kept up his pace. He pressed in deep, held it there for a few heartbeats, and pulled back until his cock was near sleeping out before he shoved in again.

Hunk gripped at Shiro’s bicep, and he slowed just enough that Hunk could breathe in a desperate breath.

“P-…  _lease_.” He squealed, and Shiro reached down to begin jerking him off again, even though his cock was only half-mast. “Shiro **—**  I can’t **—** ”

“If you’re going to insist on being so reckless, I’m going to have to punish you like this.” Shiro mused aloud, “So that you’re too sore to even  _think_  about it. All I want you to worry about is whether or not everyone else will be able to see the bruises  _I_  suck on your skin **—**  not the ones you get from the Galra. I don’t want you doing anything but trying to hold in my cum while you’re talking with the others.”

He paused in his thrusting, pressed as deep as he could go. Hunk fluttered around him, and his cock weakly twitched. “Am I  _clear_?”

“Y-yes **—** _aah **—**_ ” Shiro started fucking him again, and Hunk flopped back against the mattress so that Shiro could finally take him the way he wanted. “Yes,  _sir_.” He said, and Hunk felt a rumble vibrate through Shiro’s chest **—**  though he couldn’t tell if it was a chuckle or a full-on, pleased  _growl_.

Hunk was fucked until his cock pulsed again, and tiny dribbles of cum joined the puddle that rolled down his belly and soaked into the blanket. He didn’t know if it was exactly a  _satisfying_  orgasm, but he’d probably remember it for the rest of his life.

Shiro was close, too, and he let go of one of Hunk’s legs to get a better angle. He was completely leaned on Hunk’s front, hair tickling Hunk’s forehead, and his eyes fluttered shut as he grunted and moaned, completely enveloped by the slick heat that was his boyfriend.

He lasted a couple of more grinds before he came. He filled Hunk with every drop, angling his hips up enough that not a bit spilled out even when he jerkily stuttered his cock in and out to completely milk himself dry.

Shiro released the tight grip he had on Hunk’s leg, and it uselessly flopped to the side, same as his other. He collapsed beside him, and watched as Hunk brought a hand up to wipe drool from his lips. Shiro tucked a tuft of sweat-moistened hair from his forehead as the two slowly calmed.

It was later, after they’d bathed away the grime of the battle  _and_  the sex they’d had, that they joined the rest of the paladins in the lounge, watching some sort of easy movie before they went to bed. In the dark of the room, Hunk face flamed red as he clenched down on the cum that tried to drip out of him, burying his face against a very pleased, very  _smug_  Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Not pictured: Shiro being totally embarrassed at how rough he treated Hunk. Hunk makes it known that he was fucking _into_ it.
> 
> check out my [NSFW blog](http://lewdjam.tumblr.com/) here!


End file.
